tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Best Friends
Best Friends is the twentieth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas and Percy are best friends, and always love to work together. No matter the job, if they are working together, they will get the job done. One day, Thomas and Percy are shunting at the quarry when Neville puffs up. He informs the engines that the brass band is going to play. Despite liking the brass brand, Percy is upset that he never gets to pull them. Thomas suggests that Percy goes to the wash down and look as shiny as a trumpet. That way, it'll be more likely that the Fat Controller will pick him. Percy happily puffs off. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives, and gives Thomas the job to collect the brass band after he has had a wash. Thomas is worried; Percy wanted to pull the train. Percy soon returns and is very happy. Thomas claims that he has another job, and chuffs away. Percy happily whistles, but Thomas is too worried to whistle back. Thomas is having his shower when he sees Percy. He hides in the nearby shed, and Percy passes right by. Thomas is relieved. Soon, Thomas has collected Annie and Clarabel, but it's not the last time he sees Percy. Worried, Thomas decides to take the long way. He thinks that he'll be able to avoid Percy, but he still finds Percy. Thankfully, Duck has a goods train, so Thomas hides behind the train. Percy rolls right past. With a quick "thank you" to a puzzled Duck, Thomas continues on his journey. But by the time Thomas reached the docks, he is late. He already feels bad enough, but after noticing that one of the players forgot his instrument, Thomas feels even worse. Now Percy will catch him, and Percy did. Percy feels betrayed, and asked Thomas why he didn't tell him because he tells him everything. Thomas tries to whistle to cheer his friend up, but it doesn't work, and Percy doesn't whistle back. Thomas feels guilty as he puffs out of the docks. When the concert is nearly over, the Fat Controller orders Thomas to take the band back. Knowing that Percy is pulling the mail, Thomas asks if they could switch jobs. The Fat Controller agrees. Thomas rushes off to find Percy, but the concert is almost over. At last, Thomas finds Percy, but he is still upset. Thomas suggests to switch jobs, and Percy's face lights up again. When all the work is done, Thomas promises Percy that he'll always tell him everything. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Neville * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) Locations * Great Waterton * Brendam Docks * Sodor Slate Quarry * Cabalnoo * Gordon's Hill * The Washdown Trivia * Behind the scenes footage for The Great Discovery included Pierce Brosnan reading the script of the episode. * Extended stock footage from Percy and the Left Luggage is used. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, meaning the audience may not have known what Great Waterton was. * This episode marks Neville's first speaking role since his debut in the ninth season episode Thomas and the New Engine. * This episode is the only episode written by Anna Starkey. * This was the final episode for several things: ** The final episode to use models for filming. From Hero of the Rails onwards, all footage is in CGI. ** The last episode aired filmed at Shepperton Studios. ** The last episode directed by Steve Asquith ** The final episode narrated by Arturo Mercado Jr. in Latin America and Dário de Castro in Brazil. ** The last episode until The Thomas Way to use both models and CGI. ** The last appearance of Duck until the seventeenth season episode, Henry's Hero. ** The last appearance of Neville to date. ** The last episode where everyone is voiced by the narrator. Goofs * In the US narration, after Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas his job, he says "thank you", but he mumbles. * When Percy arrives at the docks, only Thomas' face is in CGI. Thomas' CGI face is not in the right position in that scene. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Twelfth Series * Best Friends/Heave Ho Thomas! AUS * The Complete Twelfth Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) US * Railway Friends DVD Boxsets * Adventure Pack FRA * Best Friends (French DVD) MYS * Best Friends and Other Adventures GER * Best Friends (German DVD) Gallery File:BestFriendsUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:BestFriendsUStitlecard.png|US title card File:BestFriends1.png File:BestFriends2.png File:BestFriends3.png File:BestFriends4.png File:BestFriends5.png File:BestFriends6.png|Neville, Percy and Thomas File:BestFriends7.png File:BestFriends8.png File:BestFriends9.png File:BestFriends10.png File:BestFriends11.png File:BestFriends12.png File:BestFriends13.png File:BestFriends14.png File:BestFriends15.png File:BestFriends16.png File:BestFriends17.png File:BestFriends18.png File:BestFriends19.png File:BestFriends20.png File:BestFriends21.png File:BestFriends22.png File:BestFriends23.png File:BestFriends24.png File:BestFriends25.png File:BestFriends26.png File:BestFriends27.png File:BestFriends28.png File:BestFriends29.png File:BestFriends30.png File:BestFriends31.png File:BestFriends32.png File:BestFriends33.png File:BestFriends34.png|Thomas, Duck, and Percy File:BestFriends35.png File:BestFriends36.png File:BestFriends37.png File:BestFriends38.png File:BestFriends39.png File:BestFriends40.png File:BestFriends41.png File:BestFriends42.png File:BestFriends43.png File:BestFriends44.png File:BestFriends45.png File:BestFriends46.png File:BestFriends47.png File:BestFriends48.png File:BestFriends49.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller at Great Waterton File:BestFriends50.png File:BestFriends51.png File:BestFriends52.png File:BestFriends53.png File:BestFriends54.png File:BestFriends55.png File:BestFriends56.png File:BestFriends57.png File:BestFriends58.png File:BestFriends59.png File:BestFriends60.png File:BestFriends61.png File:BestFriends62.png File:BestFriends63.png File:BestFriends64.png File:BestFriends65.png File:BestFriends66.png File:BestFriends67.png File:BestFriends68.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage35.png|Extended stock footage File:BestFriends69.png File:BestFriends70.png File:BestFriends71.png File:BestFriends.PNG File:BestFriends2.jpg File:BestFriends34.jpg File:BestFriends73.jpeg File:BestFriends74.png File:BestFriends75.png File:BestFriends76.png Episode File:Best Friends - British Narration|UK Narration File:Best Friends - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes